Forum:Posibility of Mr 3 to be StrawHat 10th member
ZygvaS: Since neither Hancock, Jimbei, or BonCan wont be SH 10th member. And also considering that the rumor of Oda saying the 10th nember would be someone who were enemy previously. I can see that Mr 3 would be the perfect match for SH. he help luffy manytimes, even with freeing Ace, it looks like he still has a giod heart and Luffy seem works well in combie with him. Thus conclude, he could be a great addition. 10:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Only problem is hes already a crewmember of buggys. Also jimbei and bon still have a chance as Bon was never declared to be dead. Jambellyfatboi 10:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Jambelly, Jimbei and Bon have more chances. I think Jimbei will be the next, remember that he promises Luffy that the will meet again when the 2 years period expires. Piru 17:10, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know how to add my signature and modify time. Amostajo, November 17, 2010. Promising to meet again and becoming a member are two totally different things. I don't think the 10th member will be someone we have met yet. Jinbei will probably stay at Fishmen Island since it needs protection now that Whitebeard is gone. It is also highly probable that Bon is dead. Now he could in fact be alive, and his skills would be useful to the crew, but I think it is more probable that he is dead. Plus, how would he escape by himself from Impel Down? It is also possible that there will be no 10th member. I know Luffy said he wanted 10 crew members, but he also said he wanted a musician every time someone mentioned new crew members that were needed and now they have a musician, which means Luffy is not looking for anyone specifically anymore. The only other possibility that does seem sort of necessary would be an infiltration/spy role, something that Bon would work well as. The only problem with this is that infiltration is not the Strawhat style. Even when they are supposed to lay low, they often cause more trouble by trying to be sneaky than if they just did not do anything at all, so I find this unlikely to be fulfilled.Starvtwalker 19:36, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I belive that Bitch Duck will be the next one to join the strawhats. Bitch Duck has the power of Whore Whore no mi who does who dont know her. She was first seen in the War of Subit. QUOTE Startvtwalker " Plus, how would he escape by himself from Impel Down?". He can't by himself, but at the end of Impel Down Luffy said that he will come back for him. And I don't think Bon is dead, Megallan probably beaten him. Another theory is that perhaps Bon was able to escape Impel Down the moment Blackbeard went out. Remember that during Marine Fort it was mentioned that Magellan suffered great injuries during Blackbeard's escape from Impel Down. Bon could escape during that moment.Piru 20:44, November 17, 2010 (UTC) 0% chance. Its far more likely that Bon Clay would be the 10th crewmember. Also Oda never said that. SeaTerror 21:55, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Mr.3 is with Buggy's crew, and I think he'll stay there as a straightman to Buggy's antics. Bon Clay... if anyone DESERVES to be a SH it's him, but he'd have to actually be still alive for that. And he might not be. Hancock as a SH was to me a very silly idea to begin with. Jimbei could still happen I guess, if they ever get a fishman they couldn't get a cooler one. I guess we'll just have to see what happens on Fishman island. I guess with Jimbei I wouldn't be surprised either way, both if he joins or if he doesn't join. But I'm leaning slightly more to 'doesn't join' nowadays. Even if I'm not ruling him out. And hey why not? He'd add some species diversity! (Well I guess Chopper does too, but still.) As for former enemies... Well I STRONGLY doubt it... but Caribou WILL be sticking around the SH's for a while it seems. If they ever DID get a Logia on the crew, he's the most likely one at the moment. But to be honest I can't possibly see the SH's WANTING that guy on the crew, plus he's utterly evil. So I'd say not him either. With the discovery of the Sanjuan Wolf like Umibozu/Sea-giant race... If Sanjuan Wolf is a sea-giant and thus aquatic as well, I'd say the chances of Jimbei joining the SH just increased a bit (because he'd be an aquatic counterpart to an aquatic giant. (And an underwater battle between a watergiant and a master of fishman karate who can summon whalesharks definitly strikes me as a good possibility.) It could still be that SJW is Robin's enemy out of the BB pirates (because of her new giant arm moves.) But I'm going to bet now that the SH's will have to help Jimbei liberate Fishman island and that he'll join them after. That's what I'm going to bet on now I think. I don't think Jimbei's personality fits in with the SH's ... he seems a bit too serious and logical. I think it would be cool for Logia / Zoan type to join -- not such a high probability, but someone like Marco would fit that description (maybe he'll join to help SH defeat Blackbeards for revenge ... ?!?!)